MP412 REX
}} The MP412 REX is a Russian Revolver. It is unlocked at Rank 4 or can be bought with credits (CR). 'History' MP412 REX is a Russian-made double-action revolver. Designed by IZHMECH, who also designed and manufactured Makarov PM, The revolver has a unique design because of its break-action chamber and automatically ejects shells once it's reloaded. The revolver is designed for exporting, hence the term REX which abbreviated to R'evolver for '''EX'port. However, the manufacturing is not at its full throttle due to market issues, in result as only prototypes were created in the late 1990s. America was the biggest buyer on revolvers until Bill Clinton made a decision and made an agreement with Russia to stop importing firearms to US https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/MP412_REX Wikipedia - MP412 REX. Conclusively makes REX's business to a downfall. '''Design The MP412 was unique in that it had a break-open frame rather than a swing-out cylinder design of most modern revolvers and a composite bottom frame consisting of steel with a polymer envelope. It weighs in at 0.9kg and has a barrel length of 6 in (153 mm). Many revolver buyers view the design as inferior because the break-action design being seen as not as strong as the more modern swing-out cylinder design which is inherently stronger, having a solid top instead of a top latch.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/MP412_REXWikipedia - MP412 REX 'In-Game' General Information The MP412 REX can kill a healthy enemy with 2 shots to the torso and 1 shot to the head until 65 studs but is a 4-Shot-Kill (4SK) at long range as the base damage is 28. Along with this high level of damage, there comes ridiculous recoil to balance out the weapon. The recoil when taking time to aim each shot is somewhat manageable, but shooting at the REX's max RoF will make the recoil uncontrollable, causing the user to missing all of their shots. Its recoil is higher than even that of the Deagle's. Usage & Tactics This gun is best used up close for headshots when it is a 1SK but can be used over longer ranges. Though not being as damaging Deagle, it is much faster-firing, making it better at close range trying to quickly put a few shots into the opponent. MP412 REX is recommended for use alongside sniper rifles and DMRs because it can kill extremely quickly at close ranges, something sniper rifles and DMRs are not able to do. The player can treat the weapon the same as the Desert Eagle but with a faster RoF; the only drawbacks are its slower reload and higher recoil. The best way to kill one's enemies more efficiently is to fire the weapon as accurately as one can at the head. The player should watch their ammunition count because running out of ammunition can pose a difficult situation as the reload isn't very quick, and the weapon can only pick up ammo from itself and the Deagle .44. Since it is a revolver, it cannot carry a chambered round, making 6 rounds the maximum amount of ammo in the gun. Spamming is not recommended with this gun, as the muzzle flash and recoil will make it almost impossible to hit a shot after the first two bullets as mentioned before. Instead of spamming the entire cylinder of the REX, fire a few (2-3) shots in quick succession. This is usually enough to kill an opponent in close range. This allows for better ammo conservation and less dangerous situations when several enemies are rushing against the user and they need to reload the REX while lacking a good CQB primary. Conclusion Overall, the MP412 REX can be seen as a lower magazine size but higher damage, higher recoil, higher RoF version of the Deagle. This entails a higher risk but a higher reward: If the user has good aim and can control the recoil, the higher RoF and damage can help with dispatching enemies more quickly. But miss, and the long reload and small magazine size will severely punish the user if they cannot get to cover. Pros & Cons Pros: * Low unlock level. * Powerful and effective if used correctly. * Highest damage deal/rate of fire of all pistols, very lethal at short range. * Can 1-Shot-Headshot an opponent at close range. * Surprisingly high RoF. * Empty reload has a same reload speed as the normal reload. Cons: * Long reload time. * Not able to chamber an extra round. * High recoil. * Small capacity - Fourth-smallest in the secondary weapon category, behind the Obrez, Serbu Shotgun, and SFG 50. * High ammunition consumption rate for a secondary weapon. * Uncommon ammunition type. * Cannot attach suppressors. Trivia * The REX is designed to use with the .357 Magnum round, but it can also use the .38 Special. * The REX can only fire up to 200 RPM, which is the average of the double action revolver. * The REX was never put into production. * The REX in-game is reloaded with a speed loader; it lets the user load all six rounds at once. * While reloading, all the casings are ejected out of the gun, even if there is still some ammo left. However, this is only cosmetic, and you will not lose the ammo you had loaded in the gun. * The REX uses the .357 Magnum cartridge, which is smaller and significantly weaker than the .44 magnum used by the Deagle 44. ** Despite using a different caliber, it can pick up ammunition from the Deagle and visa-versa. * 'Rex' in Latin means 'King'. It is unknown if this had anything to do with the naming of this revolver or not. * The barrel in-game is slightly longer than the barrel in real life. * This is the first revolvers to be added to the game, the second being the 1858 New Army. 'References' Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Weaponry Category:Revolvers